I got the girl
by pookieortega
Summary: Gale wakes up to find that Katniss and Peeta have gotten married. Based off of the song "I got the boy" by Jenna Kramer, One Shot.


A/N Hey guys! This is a one shot based off of "I got the boy" by Jenna Kramer. I heard this song and it instantly gave me the idea to do it as a Gale to Katniss and Peeta type of thing.

Gale pov

I wake to the light hitting me in the eyes from the window next to my bed. I sit up groggily and look over to the empty side of my bed. I run my hands over my face and yawn. The stubble on my chin scratches my hand as my hands fall down my face.

I get up and head to my small kitchen in my apartment. Dishes pile in the sink and I need to clean the counters. After making a bowl of cereal, I get up and go get the paper that is on my porch every morning.

I pick it up and don't bother looking at it until I sit down at my table with my cereal. I take off the rubber band and take a look at today's headline.

 _Star Crossed Lovers Together At Last_

 _The star crossed lovers from District 12 are together at last! Katniss Everdeen, also known as being the Mockingjay, the girl on fire, and one of the star crossed lovers and Peeta Mellark, also known as lover boy, and being one of the star crossed lovers, have finally tied the knot. Earlier this week, a reliable sources said that they went to the justice building and signed the papers. Many have been wondering when they would finally get married. Four years ago, Peeta Mellark announced his love on national television. And now our favorite couple are finally together. Now the question is when the baker will put a bun in the oven?_

Next to the article is a picture of Katniss and Peeta walking out from the justice building holding hands. She's in a nice simple white dress and he's wearing a black suit. She's smiling.

This news is like a blow to the head. And to the heart.

All the memories flood me like a storm. Everything we had going on, and the future we were supposed to have. All my dreams that could never be. I always thought that we would end up married in the seam and maybe have a kid or two.

But now I look at her with Peeta, and I have no chance.

I got the first real kiss. But he'll get the last.

He gets the future, and I have the past.

I gave her my snares, and he gave her bread.

I got her friendship. But he got her love.

I got the girl, and he got the woman.

My heart sinks at this realization. I had my chance, and I blew it. Maybe if I would have just volunteered I could have been the star crossed lover, and maybe I would have the future I always wanted with her.

My mind flashes back to the year before she volunteered. We were laying by the lake, skinning our catches when I asked her what our future would be. She stopped skinning the deer and shrugged.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it. But I know everyone assumes that we'll get married. It would be convenient for both of us. Everyone thinks we're together anyways. I never want to get married, though. Marriage leads to kids, and kids end up in the games."

"I guess you're right."

"About kids, or about our future?"

"Both."

I had countless hours with her in those woods, and I never even tried. I just relied on the fact that she thought we would just end up together anyways. I fucked up.

Now I'll never know what it's like to touch her, and he'll have her forever.

Because I got the girl, and he got the woman.

We both have something the other will never have.

Only mine never went anywhere, and his will.

I got the woods and seam, but he'll get the house and kids.

He has the loving wife, the love of his life, and I'm stuck her awaiting my next duties.

He stayed, and I ran away.

He gave her a ring, and I gave her bombs.

He can give her life, where I took it from her.

And now I'm left alone in this shitty apartment with no family, no love.

I get up from my seat and dump the bowl into the sink. With the paper still in hand, I walk to the bathroom and look myself in the eyes. My hair has grown out, my eyes are red, and my stubble is too long. But all I see is her with him.

The man she chose.

He's a lucky man.

He got the woman.

And I got the girl.


End file.
